STFU
STFU is a song which first appeared in the video "LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 5", but later was uploaded as a full song. The song consists of Pink Guy rapping and singing about how pathetic the subject of the song is, and hopes that they contract cancer, Zika and that their children mourn their death in the most painful way possible. Lyrics Chorus: Shut the fuck up, you’re a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up, you’re a stupid cunt suck my dick Shut the fuck up, stop being a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up, nobody even wants you here Verse 1: Uh Yeah What? Hmhmhmhm, Yeah I just wanna let you know, you’re a stupid fucking cunt Go ahead and run your mouth pussy I don’t give a fuck You’re a stupid piece of shit, you’re a stupid fucking bitch Get the fuck up off my dick, get the fuck up off my dick Like, please end your fucking life, please end your fucking life I really gotta emphasize, no one cares if you’re alive You’re a fucking penis hole, grab a dick and eat it whole, I need to know if you were dropped when you were just a fetus tho? You’re so fucking ugly and your face is fucking foul JEEZ, You’re so fucking loud, can you shut your fucking mouth Can you…. Verse 2 Ya Close your fucking mouth, you’re just really fucking dense If you hate me why you talking you don’t make no fucking sense Gotta sad life, sad life, go to fucking hell Are you stupid or disabled man I can’t fucking tell (meh) You’re a fucking dumb shit, you don’t even run shit Get the fuck up out my face and go to hell and eat a dick Come and catch these hands boy, come and match these bands boy I’m not crazy I just do it all because I can boy I hope you fucking die in a high speed car crash I hope you fucking fall head first and get your neck cracked I hope you have some beautiful children that die from cancer I hope you catch Zika when your wife gets pregnant I hope you win the lottery and die the next day and your daughter has to see you getting lowered in your grave Like ahh, ohh, that was a little dark, i’m sorry, th-that was a little dark, very poor taste Shut the fuck Up (I shouldn’t have said that), you’re a fucking cunt (actually no I should’ve) Shut the fuck up (I shou-I didn’t say enough), you're a stupid cunt suck my dick Shut the fuck up, stop being a fucking cunt Shut the fuck up, nobody even wants you here Trivia * Pink guy swears 56 times in the song Audio Video PINK GUY - STFU is the episode of The Filthy Frank Show released between episode 122 and 123. It was uploaded on October 26th, 2011. Video Description Music Video PINK GUY - STFU is the episode of The Filthy Frank Show released between episode 122 and 123. It was uploaded on October 26th, 2011. Video Description Remix Category:Pink Season Category:Songs